


Mission Successful

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vala's craftiness. Oneshot. team. Dialing computer malfunction. Hint at Daniel and Vala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala Saves the Day with her magic bottomless backpack. A little tease of D/Vness and some Cam and Teal'c banter.





	Mission Successful

~*~

Standing to the side, Vala, chewing some freshly opened bubble gum, watched the Stargate, anxious to dash through it as soon as they get the go. She was in great need of the ladies' room and her companions, as usual, were lollygagging about. She found that that silly word, lollygagging, was a 100% correct explanation of her teammates' ineptitude concerning time management.

Mitchell, P90 slung across his back, dialed Earth but nothing happened, “Hmm, okay, let's try that again.” No results. “Son of a bitch. It was working yesterday!”

“Perhaps you have forgotten the dialing address, Colonel Mitchell?” Teal'c peered over the colonel's shoulder.

“Perhaps you have forgotten how I never forget anything... any... thing, T.” Mitchell moved aside indicating the DHD with a Vanna White flourish.

“There are countless reasons that may keep the Chappa'ai from working.” Bending to one knee Teal'c opened the bottom access and investigated. He turned to Daniel, “I am unable to render any assistance. All looks as it should. Most likely it suffered some serious catastrophe.” Standing, the Jaffa moved aside.

“You don't have a clue, do you, Teal'c?” Daniel asked, holding in the laughter that threatened to burst out.

“I do not.”

Vala, still chewing and popping bubbles, remained transfixed by the inoperative Stargate.

Daniel knelt down, all but sticking his head inside the DHD. He tested for any loose crystals. Searched for any burned crystals. And once more verified all were in tight and clear. “Try it again,” echoed from the DHD.

“Nada.” Mitchell offered, patting Daniel on the back.

Rising, Daniel brushed at the dust on his knees.

“Lacking skills are you, darling? Move aside, Daniel. This requires an expert,” Vala said as she spit her gum out.

With a smirk, Daniel commented, “Sam's not here,” and took a few steps back.

The three men backed away further making plans for setting up a little camp until Stargate Command contacted them and were able to send a dialing computer... since SG1 had already lost or broke at the very least five they'd carried. Dialing computers were a bit scarce.

Vala knelt, pulled her pack close and riffled through it, producing a greenish colored crystal, grumbling something incoherent, stuffing it back into her pack and digging further. Her giraffe popped its little head up. Smiling, Vala snatched it up, kissed it and rammed it back into the pack, then produced a clear crystal. She switched about four crystals around, pulled another one out, put it into her pack, and then added the clear one. Standing up, she dialed and the kawoosh had the three men turning in wonder.

“Wahla!” Vala said.

“Voila.” Daniel corrected.

“So clever with words and so useless with technology.” Her words were coated with playful disdain as she sent a childish sneer towards Daniel.

Daniel moved closer, mere inches from her and glared, which did nothing to hide the delight in his eyes.

Vala inched into his personal space, way too close and ran her fingers down his cheek. “Poor baby, did I hurt your big boy ego?”

“Break it up you two! Geez!” Mitchell sent the IDC and Vala rushed ahead and through the puddle.

“Really, Jackson, did you have to antagonize her?”

Teal'c answered for Daniel. “He must, it is part of their mating ritual.”

“Whoa!” Mitchell shouted. “TMI!”

Daniel grinned, following his teammates though the Stargate mumbling to himself. “I know where all of her buttons are. Yep, lots of mating to be practiced tonight in retribution.”

The End~*~


End file.
